The Darkness Encircling
by Illusion's Shadow
Summary: Do you think that negativity exists? Yeah, it does. Then again, that's something everyone will think twice about it when disaster strikes the Digital World, and the Real World. [02 & 03 combo. Read and Review please.]


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

This being a first for a Digimon fan fiction, I hope anyone hasn't taken this idea yet, and if someone has, then it's entirely my fault because I rarely read any digimon fics. Be gentle with this story, because it's a mix of seasons 2 & 3. Adios, and enjoy. Give me good feedback, please. I'd really appreciate it.

The Darkness Encircling [Prolouge] 

In the beginning of the digital world…

Some of those who knew of the crests that guards it still do, but their power weakens every time.... 

Yes, I am talking about the eight crests of Courage, Love, Light, Hope, Reliability, Knowledge, Friendship, and Sincerity. Each crest had it's own unique power underneath each individual that bore these symbols. But…

They also came with the price of having the darkness torn from them, thus, purifying the symbolism into their true realities, but also taking their prized ability to hold together, until they could no more. Alas… the darkness that were torn from each eight were separated, and placed under the guardianship of four monstrous Digimon, two per digital guardian. These four 'guardians' existed whilst humans were around, having compiled the digi world to live and thrive on it's own. You would know them as the north, east, west, and south Digimon Sovereigns… Humans and Digimon were meant to be together, but for years, it took brave amounts of a handful of mere humans to enter the world they never knew, or thought they knew of… and slain the evil that had plagued it many a time with their partner digimon, in two separate one-dimensional timelines, each with their unique way of decapacitating their enemies in the form of digivolution, armor digivolution, DNA digivolution, Matrix, and Biomerge digivolutions.

Then, the mighty 'war' with the demonic D-reaper had done its damage, taking its toll on the digital world, and the real world. Such damage included ripping holes within the data-filled space, to other unknown dimensions. Those dimensions will forcibly collide with each other just… in the near future… for now… the legend passed about the Digital Realm remains as clear as ever…

_"In Time and Space from Two Worlds alike, and Different begin collision,_

_Many will discover the Secret of the Guardians, the Darkness leaking out unto Eight Unwary Hearts, _

_Light will wither out, and The Destruction unfolds once more, aid will come, but to fail,_

_For only Hate will rise, and face the other seven of Darkness rising unto the reality world of the Humans,_

_It is then; only the one weakest with the dark will truly stop the Darkness and the evils they bring to both Worlds,_

_United, all will face the truth of the false well that spreads about, and together shall they vanquish the wicked."_

"Let those be warned… This will be only the beginning… the beginning of the end…"

"That 'legend' is nothing but rubbish! Stop saying such nonsense. You're starting to bother me every time you tell that to one of the young'ns, or the locals. Sheesh, it looks like you're aiming for a ghost town, Leomon?"

The lion digimon only looked over at Deputymon, who was leaning against a wooden beam standing up straight, and as usual, a packet of cards in one hand. Well, hey, he was a huge looking gun, and by the looks of it, Deputymon wasn't really quite thrilled with Leomon's boring legend of different dimensions… or whatever they were.

"Not really… this legend has been around since the digital world began, Deputymon. I'm surprised you don't know of it."

"Oh who cares about some dumb legend anyway? Nothing's going to happen, I'm sure of it."

"Well, you do remember… two different groups of humans from two different dimensions did indeed help our world, yet the guardians, especially Zhuqiamon, never approved of outside help from humans, until the d-reaper was beginning to tear and destroy our world piece by piece."

"Okay…. And do you see anythin' goin' on 'bout now? No siree."

Leomon sighs. Sometimes a lot of the digimon he talks to don't even get it through their own thick heads. Turning around, the lion sets off at a leisurely pace, just quietly walking away from the thickheaded Deputymon. More like a twit, to be exact. Oh well, if he wanted to be that way, then so be it. But then again, the Lion digimon had a bad feeling in his gut. Like this was supposed to be coming true. Would it dare come true so soon?

Possibly.

But as legends are, they are unpredictable. No one can be sure. Then again, it could come in the near future… who knows? 

**Reality** _[03. Dark alleyway.]_

Crumbling a piece of paper, an old news paper, the dull child sat there, clothes torn like she had been picking a fight with a huge cat or something along the lines of a feline. But no, she hadn't. Nor did it seem she had any apparent injuries with these shredded pieces of clothing sometimes dangling from the whole parts. Soft-like navy blue eyes, giving her the black-eyes look from a distance, dart from left to right, in search of a noise she could have sworn she heard…

Of course, she had to be alert. No homeless child would want to be stuck in some boring, outrageously dumb home… as she was told by other kids who disliked being told what to do… other words… spoiled children who wanted to get their ways all the time, but really didn't. Her toes wiggled a little bit, since she wore no shoes. Living underneath a cardboard box in this dumpy location, and she really didn't mind, or care about location… as long as she had somewhere to live, right?

A squeaking sound… sounded like the noise of small animal… oh… damn rats. Dang it… she eyed one trying to nibble at her cardboard box, and merely using the back of her foot, she wired the leg up, and kicked the little beast away at a distance.

"Eck… I hate rats… pathetic creatures. Why can't they leave me be?" The child grumbled beneath her breath.

The homeless child was lying down on her side, staring at the opposite wall on the other side. She began to wonder if she would ever have a better life, rather than just… living here forever… well, she may have heard bad things about homes from bad children… but she's also heard that homeless people die easily from disease and hunger. Well, who would care for a scraggly useless twelve year old? Probably not anyone she would imagine… maybe like nice people who have a nice and clean home.

She snuggled herself in such imagination, until a snapping noise snags her away from her little pleasure daydream. Immediately her body tensed, freezing in a position she would be able to bolt away from any stranger trying to take her away. Blinking, a fluttering noise was the same reason she became alert. Birds. She liked birds, and stray alley cats. They were always friendly to her, but not always on the occasion. Slowly, she settled down, unaware of something rolling up to her bare bottom feet.

Whatever it was, it bumped upon contact, and this caused a reaction by making her jump up in fright, disturbing the box, and actually catching someone's attention or two from outside of the alley. Her head frantically looks from left, to right, swearing she could have felt something make contact with her feet… and she looked back to inspect whatever it was…. Then she'll kick it away. Just like that.

When she looked, she didn't expect to really see something like this. Having gotten up to sit upright on her butt, she picks the funny-shaped ball… that really wasn't a ball, from the side of her cardboard home. Holding the object in her hands, she used it to feel along the sides, noting the smooth surface and the colorful design. "What the? What on earth is… this thing? I wonder what it is?"


End file.
